conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
List of major corporations in the Southwest Republic
This a list of major corporations in the Southwest Republic in order from A to Z. The list also includes major subsidaries of the stated companies, most of which are headquartered outside of the Southwest Republic, with many being headquartered in the New England Republic or the United States of Columbia. List Military, Defense, Security and Aerospace *Aerojet - Rancho Cordova, California *Bell Helicopter - Hurst, Texas *Browning Arms Company - Mountain Green, Utah *Ducommun - Carson, Southern California *Fairchild Aircraft - San Antonio, Texas *Northrop Grumman - Century City, Southern California **Newport News Shipbuilding - Newport News, Virginia **Northrop Grumman Electronic Systems - Linthicum, Maryland **Scaled Composites - Mojave, Southern California *Texas Instruments - Dallas, Texas Electronics, Telecommunications and Internet *24/7 Customer - Campbell, California *Advanced Micro Devices - Sunnyvale, California *Adobe Systems - San Jose, California *Affiliated Computer Services - Dallas, Texas *Apple Inc. - Cupertino, California *AT&T - Dallas, Texas **AT&T Corporation - Bedminister, New Jersey **AT&T Mobility - Atlanta, Georgia **BellSouth - Atlanta, Georgia **Southwestern Bell - Dallas, Texas *Boost Mobile - Irvine, Southern California *Cisco Systems - San Jose, California *Craigslist - San Francisco, California *Dell - Round Rock, Texas *DirecTV - El Segundo, Southern California *Dish Network - Meridian, Colorado *Facebook - Menlo Park, California *Gateway, Inc. - Irvine, Southern California *Google - Mountain View, California *Hewlett-Packard - Palo Alto, California **Compaq - Houston, Texas **Ericsson - Stockholm, Sweden **Electronic Data Systems - Dallas, Texas **Snapfish - San Francisco, California **Peregrine Systems - San Diego, Southern California **Mercury Interactive - Cupertino, California *Intel - Santa Clara, California *Kingston Technology - Fountain View, Southern California *McAfee - Santa Clara, California *Mozilla Corporation - Mountain View, California *Oracle Corporation - Redwood City, California *SanDisk - Milpitas, California Media, Hollywood, and Entertainment *A&M Records - Santa Monica, Southern California *Activision Blizzard - Santa Monica, Southern California **Activision - Santa Monica, Southern California **Activision Publishing - Eden Prairie, Minnesota **Beenox - Quebec, Canada **Blizzard Entertainment - Irvine, Southern California **DemonWare - Dublin, Ireland and Vancouver, Canada **FreeStyleGames - Leamington, United Kingdom **Fun Labs - Romania **High Moon Studios - San Diego, Southern California **Infinity Ward - Ecino, Southern California **Neversoft - Los Angeles, Southern California **Radical Entertainment - Vancouver, Canada **Raven Software - Madison, Wisconscin **Sledgehammer Games - Foster City, California **Toys For Bob - Novato, California **Treyarch - Santa Monica, Southern California **Vicarious Visions - Albany, New York *Aspyr - Austin, Texas *Century Theatres - San Rafael, California *Disney - Burbank, Southern California *Electronic Arts - Redwood City, California *Fox Entertainment Group - Century City, Southern California **20th Century Fox - Century City, Southern California **20th Century Fox Home Entertainment - Century City, Southern California **Blue Sky Studios - Greenwich, Connecticut **Fox News Channel - New York City, New York **Fox Studios Australia - Sydney, Australia **FX - Dallas, Texas **FX Movie Channel - Los Angeles, Southern California **National Geographic Channel - District of Washington **Speed - Charlotte, North Carolina *Lions Gate Entertainment - Santa Monica, Southern California *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Beverly Hills, Southern California *Paramount Pictures - Hollywood, Southern California *Sony Pictures Entertainment - Culver City, Southern California *Universal Studios - Universal City, Southern California Financial *Bank of the West - San Francisco, California *Franklin Templeton Investments - San Mateo, California *Wells Fargo - San Francisco, California Takeouts and Resturants *7-Eleven - Dallas, Texas *Baja Fresh - Cypress, Calfornia *Black Angus Steakhouse - Los Altos, California *Bubba Gump Shrimp Company - San Clemente, Southern California *California Pizza Kitchen - Los Angeles, Southern California *Cheesecake Factory - Calabasas, Southern California *Chuck E. Cheese's - Irving, Texas *CKE Restaurants - Carpinteria, Southern California **Carl's Jr. - Carpinteria, Southern California **Hardee's - St. Louis, Missouri *Claim Jumper - Irvine, Southern California *Coco's Bakery - Carlsbad, Southern California *The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf - Los Angeles, Southern California *Del Taco - Lake Forest, Southern California *El Pollo Loco - Costa Mesa, Southern California *Fatburger - Beverly Hills, Southern California *Frito-Lay - Plano, Texas *IHOP - Glendale, Southern California *In-N-Out Burger - Irvine, Southern California Retail, Clothing, Grocery, and Products *American Apparel - Los Angeles, Southern California *Avery Dennison - Pasadena, Southern California *Banana Republic - San Francisco, California *Big 5 Sporting Goods - El Segundo, Southern California *DC Shoes - Huntington Beach, South California *Dole Food Company - Westlake Village, Southern California *GameStop - Grapevine, Texas *Gap Inc. - San Francisco, California *Food 4 Less - Compton, California *Forever 21 - Los Angeles, Southern California *Häagen-Dazs - Oakland, California *Rockstar Energy - Las Vegas, Nevada Tourism, Lodging, Photography, and Travel *AMR Corporation - Fort Worth, Texas **American Airlines - Fort Worth, Texas **American Eagle Airlines - Fort Worth, Texas **Executive Airlines Inc. - Carolina, Puerto Rico *Deseret Airways Group - Tempe, Arizona **Deseret Airways - Tempe, Arizona **Piedmont Airlines - Salisbury, Maryland **PSA Airlines - Vandalia, Ohio *Greyhound Lines - Dallas, Texas *Southwest Airlines - Dallas, Texas Motor Vehicles *Tesla Motors - Palo Alto, California Insurance *Blue Shield of California - San Francisco, California *Farmers Insurance Group - Los Angeles, Southern California Health and Medical *Allergan - Irvine, Southern California Hardware *Behr - Santa Ana, Southern California Chemical, Hazards, Industry, and Manufacturing *Aera Energy LLC - Bakersfield, Southern California *Anadarko Petroleum Company - The Woodlands, Texas *Apache Corporation - Houston, Texas *Atmos Energy - Dallas, Texas *BAX Global - Irvine, Southern Calfornia *Bechtel - San Francisco, California *BSNF Railway - Fort Worth, Texas *BP Exploration - Houston, Texas *Cabot Oil & Gas - Houston, Texas *Calpine - Houston, Texas *Chesapeake Energy - Oklahoma City, Oklahoma *Chevron Corporation - San Ramon, California *Chicago Bridge & Iron Company - The Woodlands, Texas *Clorox - Oakland, California *ConocoPhillips - Houston, Texas *Devon Energy - Oklahoma City, Oklahoma *Dynegy - Houston, Texas *ExxonMobil - Irving, Texas **Imperial Oil - Calgary, Alberta *Halliburton - Houston, Texas *Marathon Oil - Houston, Texas *Sempra Energy - San Diego, Southern California *Shell Oil Company - Houston, Texas *Teledyne - Thousand Oaks, Southern California **BlueView Technologies - Seattle, Washington **Continental Motors, Inc. - Mobile, Alabama **Teledyne Dalsa - Waterloo, Ontario **Teledyne ISCO - Lincoln, Nebraska **Teledyne Turbine Engines - Toledo, Ohio *Trinity Industries - Dallas, Texas *Valero Energy Corporation - San Antono, Texas Courier *FedEx Office - Dallas, Texas See also *Southwest Republic *Economy of the Southwest Republic Category:Southwest Republic